pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hilaire Belloc
| death_place = Guildford, England | occupation = Writer, Member of Parliament (1906-1910) | nationality = French-British | period = 1896-1953 | genre = Poetry, History, Essays, Politics, Economics, Travel literatures | spouse = Elodie Hogan, 1896-1914 }} Joseph Hilaire Pierre René Belloc (27 July 1870 - 16 July 1953) was a French-born English poet and historian. Life Overview Belloc became a naturalised British subject in 1902. He was one of the most prolific writers in England during the early 20th century, known as a writer, orator, poet, satirist, man of letters and political activist. He is most notable for his Catholic faith, which had a strong impact on most of his works, and his writing collaboration with G.K. Chesterton. He was President of the Oxford Union. and later Member of Parliament for Salford from 1906 to 1910. He was a noted disputant, with a number of long-running feuds, but also widely regarded as a humane and sympathetic man. His most lasting legacy is probably his verse, which encompasses cautionary tales and religious poetry. Among his best-remembered poems are Jim, who ran away from his nurse, and was eaten by a lion and Matilda, who told lies and was burnt to death. Family and career Belloc was born in La Celle-Saint-Cloud, France (next to Versailles and near Paris) to a French father and English mother, and grew up in England. Much of his boyhood was spent in Slindon, West Sussex, for which he often felt homesick in later life. This is evidenced in poems such as, "West Sussex Drinking Song", "The South Country", and even the more melancholy, "Ha'nacker Mill". His mother, Elizabeth Rayner Parkes (1829–1925), was also a writer, and a great-granddaughter of the English chemist Joseph Priestley. In 1867 she married attorney Louis Belloc, son of the French painter Jean-Hilaire Belloc. In 1872, five years after they wed, Louis died, but not before being wiped out financially in a stock market crash. The young widow then brought her son Hilaire, along with his sister, Marie, back to England where he remained, except for his voluntary enlistment as a young man in the French artillery. After being educated at John Henry Newman's Oratory School in Edgbaston, Birmingham, Belloc served his term of military service, as a French citizen, with an artillery regiment near Toul in 1891. After his military service, Belloc proceeded to Balliol College, Oxford, as a History scholar. He went on to obtain first class honours in History, and never lost his love for Balliol, as is illustrated by his verse, "Balliol made me, Balliol fed me/ Whatever I had she gave me again". He was powerfully built, with great stamina, and walked extensively in Britain and Europe. While courting his future wife Elodie, whom he first met in 1890, the impecunious Belloc walked a good part of the way from the midwest of the United States to her home in northern California, paying for lodging at remote farm houses and ranches by sketching the owners and reciting poetry. He was the brother of novelist Marie Adelaide Belloc Lowndes. In 1896, he married Elodie Hogan, an American. In 1906 he purchased land and a house called King's Land at Shipley, West Sussex, where he brought up his family and lived until shortly before his death. Elodie and Belloc had five children before her 1914 death from influenza. After her death, Belloc wore mourning for the remainder of his life, keeping her room exactly as she had left it.The Point (August 1958). His son Louis was killed in 1918 while serving in the Royal Flying Corps in northern France. Belloc placed a memorial tablet in the Cathedral at nearby Cambrai. It is in the same side chapel as the noted icon, Our Lady of Cambrai. Belloc suffered a stroke in 1941 and never recovered from its effects. He died on 16 July 1953 in Guildford, Surrey, following a fall he had at King's Land. He is buried at the Shrine of Our Lady of Consolation of West Grinstead, where he had regularly attended Mass as a parishioner. His estate was probated at £7,451. At his funeral Mass, homilist Monsignor Ronald Knox observed, "No man of his time fought so hard for the good things." Political career An 1895 graduate of Balliol College, Oxford, Belloc was a noted figure within the University, being President of the Oxford Union, the undergraduate debating society. He went into politics after he became a naturalised British subject. A great disappointment in his life was his failure to gain a fellowship at All Souls College, Oxford in 1895. This failure may have been caused in part by his producing a small statue of the Virgin and placing it before him on the table during the interview for the fellowship. From 1906 to 1910 he was a Liberal Party Member of Parliament for Salford South, but swiftly became disillusioned with party politics. During one campaign speech he was asked by a heckler if he was a "papist." Retrieving his rosary from his pocket he responded, "Sir, so far as possible I hear Mass each day and I go to my knees and tell these beads each night. If that offends you, then I pray God may spare me the indignity of representing you in Parliament." The crowd cheered and Belloc won the election. His only period of steady employment was from 1914 to 1920 as editor of Land and Water, a journal devoted to the progress of the war. Otherwise he lived by his pen, and often fell short of money. In controversy and debate Belloc first came to public attention shortly after arriving at Balliol College, Oxford as a recent French army veteran. Attending his first debate of the Oxford Union Debating Society, he saw that the affirmative position was wretchedly and half-heartedly defended. As the debate drew to its conclusion and the division of the house was called, he rose from his seat in the audience, and delivered a vigorous, impromptu defense of the proposition. Belloc won that debate from the audience, as the division of the house then showed, and his reputation as a debater was established. He was later elected president of the Union. He held his own in debates there with F.E. Smith and John Buchan, the latter a friend.Sir John Simon who was a contemporary at Oxford, described his "...resonant, deep pitched voice..." as making an "...unforgettable impression".Francis West, Gilbert Murray, p.107 describes Murray's impression on an occasion in 1899: In July ... Murray attended a meeting on the principles of Liberalism, at which Hilaire Belloc spoke brilliantly although Murray could not afterwards remember a word that he had said. He was at his most effective in the 1920s, on the attack against H.G. Wells's Outline of History, in which he criticized Wells' secular bias and his belief in evolution by means of natural selection, a theory that Belloc asserted had been completely discredited. Wells remarked that "Debating Mr. Belloc is like arguing with a hailstorm". Belloc's review of Outline of History famously observed that Wells' book was a powerful and well-written volume, "up until the appearance of Man, that is, somewhere around page seven." Wells responded with a small book, Mr. Belloc Objects.Wells, H. G., Mr. Belloc Objects, to the Outline of History, Watts & Company, London, 1926 Not to be outdone, Belloc followed with, "Mr. Belloc Still Objects." G.G. Coulton, a keen and persistent academic opponent, wrote on Mr. Belloc on Medieval History in a 1920 article. After a long simmering feud, Belloc replied with a booklet, The Case of Dr. Coulton, in 1938. His style during later life fulfilled the nickname he received in childhood, Old Thunder. Belloc's friend, Lord Sheffield, described his provocative personality in a preface to The Cruise of the Nona.Time and again I have seen him throw out a sufficiently outrageous theory in order to stimulate his company, and, be it said, for the pleasure of seeing how slowly he might be dislodged from a position he had purposely taken up knowing it to be untenable...Of course Belloc was prejudiced, but there were few who knew him who did not love his prejudices, who did not love to hear him fight for them, and who did not honor him for the sincerity and passion with which he held to them. Once the battle was joined all his armoury was marshalled and flung into the fray. Dialectic, Scorn, Quip, Epigram, Sarcasm, Historical Evidence, Massive Argument, and Moral Teaching --of all these weapons he was a past master and each was mobilised and made to play its proper part in the attack. Yet he was a courteous and a chivalrous man. A deeply sensitive man, his was the kindest and most understanding nature I have ever known. In spite of a rollicking and bombastic side he was as incapable of the least cruelty as he was capable of the most delicate sympathy with other people's feelings. As he himself used to say of others in a curiously quiet and simple way, 'He is a good man. He will go to Heaven.' '' In Belloc's novel of travel, ''The Four Men, the title characters supposedly represent different facets of the author's personality. One of the four improvises a playful song at Christmastime, which includes the verse: :'May all good fellows that here agree :Drink Audit Ale in heaven with me, :And may all my enemies go to hell! :Noel! Noel! Noel! Noel! :May all my enemies go to hell! :Noel! Noel!' The other characters regard the verse as fairly gauche and ill-conceived, so while part of Belloc may have agreed with this song, it is not necessarily representative of Belloc's personality as a whole. Hobbies During his later years, he would sail when he could afford to do so. He became a well known yachtsman. He won many races and was in the French sailing team. In the early 1930s, he was given an old Jersey pilot cutter called Jersey. He sailed this for some years around the coasts of England, with the help of younger men. One of them, Dermod MacCarthy, wrote a book about his time on the water with Belloc, called Sailing with Mr Belloc. Writing Belloc wrote on myriad subjects, from warfare to poetry to the many current topics of his day. He has been called one of the Big Four of Edwardian Letters,http://www.poetryarchive.org/poetryarchive/singlePoet.do?poetId=7490 along with H.G.Wells, George Bernard Shaw, and G. K. Chesterton, all of whom debated each other into the 1930s. Belloc was closely associated with Chesterton, and Shaw coined the term Chesterbelloc for their partnership. Asked once why he wrote so much,See Hilaire Belloc's books for a chronological list of work by Belloc he responded, "Because my children are howling for pearls and caviar." Belloc observed that "The first job of letters is to get a canon," that is, to identify those works which a writer looks upon as exemplary of the best of prose and verse. For his own prose style, he claimed to aspire to be as clear and concise as "Mary had a little lamb." Essays and travel writing His best travel writing has secured a permanent following. The Path to Rome (1902), an account of a walking pilgrimage he made from central France across the Alps and down to Rome, has remained continuously in print. More than a mere travelogue, "The Path to Rome" contains descriptions of the people and places he encountered, his drawings in pencil and in ink of the route, humor, poesy, and the reflections of a large mind turned to the events of his time as he marches along his solitary way. At every turn, Belloc shows himself to be profoundly in love with Europe and with the Faith that he claims has produced it. As an essayist he was one of a small, admired and dominant group (with Chesterton, E. V. Lucas and Robert Lynd) of popular writers. There is a passage in The Cruise of the Nona where Belloc, sitting alone at the helm of his boat under the stars, shows profoundly his mind in the matter of Catholicism and mankind; he writes of "That golden Light cast over the earth by the beating of the Wings of the Faith." Verse His "cautionary tales", humorous poems with an implausible moral, beautifully illustrated by Basil T. Blackwood (signing as "B.T.B.") and later by Edward Gorey, are the most widely known of his writings. Supposedly for children, they, like Lewis Carroll's works, are more to adult and satirical tastes: Henry King, Who chewed bits of string and was early cut off in dreadful agonies.:The Chief Defect of Henry King :Was chewing little bits of String. :At last he swallowed some which tied :Itself in ugly Knots inside. :Physicians of the Utmost Fame :Were called at once; but when they came :They answered, as they took their Fees, :"There is no Cure for this Disease. :Henry will very soon be dead." :His Parents stood about his Bed :Lamenting his Untimely Death, :When Henry, with his Latest Breath, :Cried - "Oh, my Friends, be warned by me, :That Breakfast, Dinner, Lunch and Tea :Are all the Human Frame Requires..." :With that the Wretched Child expires. A similar poem tells the story of Rebecca, who slammed doors for fun and perished miserably. The tale of Matilda who told lies and was burnt to death was adapted into the play Matilda Liar! by Debbie Isitt. Quentin Blake, the illustrator, described Belloc as at one and the same time the overbearing adult and mischievous child. Roald Dahl was a follower. But Belloc has broader if sourer scope: :It happened to Lord Lundy then :as happens to so many men :about the age of 26 :they shoved him into politics ... leading up to :we had intended you to be :the next Prime Minister but three ... Of more weight are Belloc's Sonnets and Verses, a volume that deploys the same singing and rhyming techniques of his children's verses. Belloc's poetry is often religious, often romantic; throughout The Path to Rome he writes in spontaneous song. History, politics, economics Three of his best-known non-fiction works are The Servile State (1912), Europe and Faith (1920) and The Jews (1922). From an early age Belloc knew Cardinal Henry Edward Manning, who was responsible for the conversion of his mother to Roman Catholicism. Manning's involvement in the 1889 London Dock Strike of 1889 made a major impression on Belloc and his view of politics, according to biographer Robert Speaight. Belloc described this retrospectively in The Cruise of the Nona (1925); he became a trenchant critic both of unbridled capitalism,Raymond Williams, Culture and Society, p. 186: Belloc's argument is that capitalism as a system is breaking down, and that this is to be welcomed. A society in which a minority owns and controls the means of production, while the majority are reduced to proletarian status, is not only wrong but unstable. Belloc sees it breaking down in two ways — on the one hand into State action for welfare (which pure capitalism cannot embody); on the other hand into monopoly and the restraint of trade. There are only two alternatives to this system: socialism, which Belloc calls collectivism; and the redistribution of property on a significant scale, which Belloc calls distributivism. and of many aspects of socialism. With others (G. K. Chesterton, Cecil Chesterton, Arthur Penty) Belloc had envisioned the socioeconomic system of distributism. In The Servile State, written after his party-political career had come to end, and other works, he criticized the modern economic order and parliamentary system, advocating distributism in opposition to both capitalism and socialism. Belloc made the historical argument that distributism was not a fresh perspective or program of economics but rather a proposed return to the economics that prevailed in Europe for the thousand years when it was Catholic. He called for the dissolution of Parliament and its replacement with committees of representatives for the various sectors of society, an idea popular among Fascists under the name of corporatism. Original corporatism, sometimes called "paleo-corporatism", was a system that predates capitalism and fascism. Paleo-corporatism was based around the guilds of the Middle Ages and served to appoint legislators. Neo-corporatism is a fascist system that merges the state with the capitalistic corporations and the corporations then are directed by the state, under nominal private ownership. Belloc's views fit medieval paleo-corporatism rather than neo-corporatist fascism. With these linked themes in the background, he wrote a long series of contentious biographies of historical figures, including Oliver Cromwell, James II, and Napoleon. They show him as an ardent proponent of orthodox Catholicism and a critic of many elements of the modern world. Outside academe, Belloc was impatient with what he considered to be axe-grinding histories, especially what he called "official history."There is an enormous book called volume 1 of A Cambridge History of the Middle Ages. It is 759 pages in length of close print . . . It does not mention the Mass once. That is as though you were to write a history of the Jewish dispersion without mentioning the synagogue or of the British empire without mentioning the city of London or the Navy (Letters from Hilaire Belloc, Hollis and Carter, 75). Joseph Pearce notes also Belloc's attack on the secularism of H.G. Wells's popular Outline of History: Belloc objected to his adversary's tacitly anti-Christian stance, epitomized by the fact that Wells had devoted more space in his "history" to the Persian campaign against the Greeks than he had given to the figure of Christ. He wrote also substantial amounts of military history. In alternative history, he contributed to the 1931 collection If It Had Happened Otherwise edited by J.C. Squire. Reprints Ignatius Press of California and IHS Press of Virginia have been reissuing Belloc. TAN Books of Charlotte, NC publishes a number of Belloc's works, particularly his historical writings. Religion One of Belloc's most famous statements was "the faith is Europe and Europe is the faith"; this sums up his strongly held, orthodox Roman Catholic views, and the cultural conclusions he drew from them. Those views were expressed at length in many of his works from the period 1920–1940. These are still cited as exemplary of Catholic apologetics. They have also been criticised, for instance by comparison with the work of Christopher Dawson during the same period. As a young man, Belloc lost his faith. Then came a spiritual event which he never discussed publicly, and which returned him to and confirmed him in his Catholicism for the remainder of his life. Belloc alludes to this return to the faith in a passage in The Cruise of the Nona. According to his biographer A.N. Wilson (Hilaire Belloc, Hamish Hamilton), Belloc never wholly apostatized from the Faith (ibid p. 105). The momentous event is fully described by Belloc in The Path to Rome (pp. 158–161). It took place in the French village of Undervelier at the time of Vespers. Belloc said of it, "not without tears", "I considered the nature of Belief" and "it is a good thing not to have to return to the faith". (See Hilaire Belloc by Wilson at pp. 105–106.) Belloc's Roman Catholicism was uncompromising. He believed that the Roman Catholic Church provided hearth and home for the human spirit .A.N. Wilson's Introduction to Belloc's Complete Verse, Pimlico, 1991 More humorously, his tribute to Catholic culture can be understood from his well-known saying, "Wherever the Catholic sun does shine, there's love and laughter and good red wine." He had a disparaging view of the Church of England, and used sharp words to describe heretics, such as, "Heretics all, whoever you may be/ In Tarbes or Nimes or over the sea/ You never shall have good words from me/ Caritas non conturbat me". Indeed, in his "Song of the Pelagian Heresy" he becomes quite strident, describing how the Bishop of Auxerre, "with his stout Episcopal staff/ So thoroughly thwacked and banged/ The heretics all, both short and tall/ They rather had been hanged". On Islam Belloc's 1937 book The Crusades: the World's Debate made no pretence at being impartial. He wrote, In his view, had the Crusaders captured Damascus, Islam would have been cut in two and "bled to death of the wound"—which, in Belloc's explicitly stated view, would have been a highly desirable and positive outcome. Since the Crusaders missed that chance, Islam survived and eventually overwhelmed the Crusader bridgehead in the Middle East. For Belloc this was not a matter of old history: Islam continued to pose a dangerous threat. He wrote, In The Great Heresies (1938), Belloc argues that, although, "That Mohammedan culture happens to have fallen back in material applications; there is no reason whatever why it should not learn its new lesson and become our equal in all those temporal things which now alone give us our superiority over it—whereas in Faith we have fallen inferior to it."[http://www.ewtn.com/library/HOMELIBR/HERESY4.TXT The Great Heresies, Ch. 4], "The Great and Enduring Heresy of Mohammed." At the time of his writing, the Islamic world was still largely under the rule of the European colonial powers and the threat to Britain was from Fascism and Nazism. Belloc, however, considered that Islam was permanently intent on destroying the Church, as well as the West, which Christendom had built. In The Great Heresies, Belloc grouped the Protestant Reformation together with Islam as one of the major heresies threatening the "Universal Church". Belloc cited the many beliefs and theological principles which Islam shares with Catholicism. For Belloc, the common ground includes the unity and the omnipotence, personal nature, all-goodness, timelessness and providence of God, His creative power as the origin of all things, and His sustenance of all things by His power alone, the world of good spirits and angels and of evil spirits in war against God, with a chief evil spirit, the immortality of the soul and its responsibility for actions in this life, coupled with the doctrine of reward and punishment after death, the Day of Judgment with Christ as Judge, and the Lady Miriam (Mary) as the first among womenkind—and exactly which, in Belloc's view, identify it as a heresy: where Islam decisively diverges from Catholicism (and Christianity in general) is the "denial of the Incarnation and all the sacramental life of the Church that followed from it"—with Islam regarding Jesus as a merely human Prophet. Accusations of anti-Semitism :For fuller discussion, see section in G. K.'s Weekly Belloc has been deemed by some to be anti-Semitic and not concerned to conceal his views. A.N. Wilson's biography expresses the opinion that Belloc had a tendency to allude to Jews in conversation, in a seemingly obsessive fashion on occasion. Anthony Powell's review of that biography contains Powell's opinion, that Belloc was thoroughly anti-Semitic, except at a personal level. There are a number of grounds on which the accusations of anti-semitism have been based. He was repeatedly critical, from his days in politics onwards, of the influence Jewish people had on society and the world of finance. In The Cruise of the Nona, Belloc reflected equivocally on the Dreyfus Affair after thirty years.I, for my part, pretend to no certain conclusion in the matter… Of my own intimate acquaintance who were on the spot Dreyfus' trial and competent to judge, most were for the innocence of Dreyfus: but the rest, fully competent also, were and are, convinced of his guilt… There are in England to-day two Englishmen whose wide knowledge of Europe and especially of Paris, and the French tongue and society, enable them to judge. They are both close friends of mine. One is for, the other against… I believe that, when the passions have died down, the Dreyfus case will remain for history very much what the Diamond Necklace has remained, or the Tichborne case; that is, there will be a popular legend, intellectually worth nothing; and, for the historian, the task of criticising that legend, but hardly of solving the problem. Norman Rose's book The Cliveden Set (2000) poses the question of whether Nancy Astor, a friend of Belloc's in the 1930s until they broke over religious matters, was influenced by him against Jews in general.Rose asserts that Belloc 'was moved by a deep vein of hysterical anti-Semitism'. On the other hand, Canadian broadcaster Michael Coren wrote: Robert Speaight cited a letter by Belloc in which he pilloried Nesta Webster because of her accusations against "the Jews". In February 1924, Belloc wrote to an American Jewish friend regarding an allegedly anti-Semitic book by Webster. Webster had rejected Christianity, studied Eastern religions, accepted the Hindu concept of the equality of all religions and was fascinated by theories of reincarnation and ancestral memory.Nesta Webster, Spacious Days, London and Bombay, 1950, pp. 103 and 172–5. Belloc expressed his views very clearly: Speaight also points out that when faced with anti-Semitism in practice—as at elitist country clubs in America before World War II—he voiced his disapproval. Belloc condemned Nazi anti-Semitism in The Catholic and the War (1940): Dennis Barton"In Defense of Hilaire Belloc". has defended Belloc at length. He notes that Belloc condemned wild accusations against the Jews, in his own book, The Jews. Belloc's open praises for the Jews (particularly in "The Jews, Chapter IV The General Causes of Friction") is further evidence that his anti-Semitism, to the degree that it existed, stemmed rather from unexamined cultural or personal prejudices than from conscious hostility to the Jews. Recognition * Stephen Fry has recorded an audio collection of Belloc's children's poetry. In popular culture * A notable admirer of Belloc was the composer Peter Warlock, who set many of his poems to music. * A well-known parody of Belloc by Sir John Squire, intended as a tribute, is "Mr. Belloc's Fancy." * Syd Barrett, a founder of Pink Floyd, was a fan. His song "Matilda Mother" was drawn directly from verses in Cautionary Tales, and was rewritten when Belloc's estate refused permission to record them. The Belloc version has been released on a 40th anniversary reissue of The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. * In the 2nd episode of Monty Python's Flying Circus, the tongue-in-cheek skit "The Mouse Problem," satirizing the outing of gays, names Belloc, along with Julius Caesar and Napoleon, as one of the "famous men now known to have been mice." Publications Poetry *''Verses and Sonnets''. Ward & Downey, 1896. *''The Modern Traveller. Arnold, 1898. *Verses. London: Duckworth, 1910. *''Sonnets and Verse. London: Duckworth, 1923. ** enlarged edition, 1938. *''An Heroic Poem in Praise of Wine''. Davies, 1932. *''Ladies and Gentlemen, for Adults Only and Mature Ones at That''. London: Duckworth, 1932. ** also published as Cautionary Verses: Illustrated Album Edition with the Original Pictures. New York: Knopf, 1941. ** (rediscovered and illustrated by Edward Gorey). New York: Harcourt, 2002. *''Songs of the South Country''. London: Duckworth, 1951. *''The Verse of Hilaire Belloc'' (edited by Roughead). Nonesuch Press, 1954. *''Collected Verses''. Harondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1958. Novels *''Emmanuel Burden, Merchant, of Thames St., in the City of London: A record of his lineage, speculations, last days and death. Methuen, 1904. *Mr. Clutterbuck's Election. Nash, 1908. *A Change in the Cabinet. Methuen, 1909. *Pongo and the Bull. London: Constable, 1910. *The Girondinlink title. London: Nelson, 1911. *The Four Men: A farrago. London: Nelson, 1912. *The Green Overcoat. Arrowsmith, 1912. *''Mr. Petre: A Novel. Arrowsmith, 1925. *''The Haunted House''. Arrowsmith, 1927. *''But Soft—We are Observed!'' Arrowsmith, 1928. ** also published as Shadowed! Harper, 1929. *''Belinda: A Tale of Affection in Youth and Age''. Constable, 1928. *''The Missing Masterpiece: A Novel''. Arrowsmith, 1929. *''The Man Who Made Gold''. Arrowsmith, 1931. *''The Postmaster-General''. Arrowsmith, 1932. Non-fiction *''Syllabus of a Course of Six Lectures on the French Revolution''. American Society for the Extension of University Teaching, 1896. *''Syllabus of a Course of Six Lectures on the Crusades''. American Society for the Extension of University Teaching, 1896. *''Syllabus of a Course of Six Lectures on Representative Frenchmen''. American Society for the Extension of University Teaching, 1896. *''Syllabus of a Course of Six Lectures on Paris''. American Society for the Extension of University Teaching, 1897. *''Danton: A study. Nisbet, 1899. *Lambkin's Remains'' (anonymous). Proprietors of the J.R.C., 1900. *''Paris. Arnold, 1900. *Robespierre: A study. Nisbet, 1901; New York: Scribner, 1902. *The Path to Rome. Allen, 1902. *The Aftermath; or, Gleanings from a busy life... Caliban's guide to letters. Duckworth, 1903. *''The Great Inquiry (Only Authorized Version) Faithfully Reported by H.B.... and Ornamented with Sharp Cuts on the Spot by G.K.C. Duckworth, 1903. *''Avril: Being essays on the poetry of the French Renaissance. Duckworth, 1904. *The Old Road. Constable, 1904. *''Esto Perpetua: Algerian Studies and Impressions. Duckworth, 1906. *''Hills and the Sea. Methuen, 1906. *The Historic Thames. Dent, 1907. *''An Examination of Socialism. Catholic Truth Society, 1908. *''On Nothing and Kindred Subjects. Methuen, 1908. *The Eye-Witness: Being a Series of Descriptions and Sketches in Which It Is Attempted to Reproduce Certain Incidents and Periods in History, as from the Testimony of a Person Present at Each. Nash, 1908. *The Pyrenees. Methuen, 1909. *Marie Antoinette. Methuen, 1909. *On Everything. Methuen, 1909. *On Anything. Constable, 1910. *On Something. Methuen, 1910. * ''The Party System (with Cecil Chesterton). Swift, 1911. *''First and Last. Methuen, 1911. *The Battle of Blenheim. Swift, 1911. *Malplaquet. Swift, 1911. *Socialism and the Servile State: A debate between Messrs. Hilaire Belloc and J. Ramsay MacDonald. South West London Federation of the Independent Labour Party, 1911. *Waterloo. Swift, 1912. *Tourcoing. Swift, 1912. *Warfare in England. Williams & Norgate, 1912. *This and That and the Other. Methuen, 1912. *The Servile State. Foulis, 1912. *''The River of London. Foulis, 1912. *''Crecy. Swift, 1912. *The Stane Street: A monograph. Constable, 1913. *The Book of the Bayeux Tapestry: Presenting the complete work in a series of colour facsimiles'' (introduction and narrative by Belloc). London: Chatto & Windus, 1913. *''Poitiers. Rees, 1913. *''The History of England from the First Invasion by the Romans to the Accession of King George the Fifth, volume two. Catholic Publication Society of America, 1915. *''A General Sketch of the European War'' (two volumes). Nelson, 1915, 1916. Volume I ** also published as The Elements of the Great War (two volumes). Hearst's International Library, 1915, 1916. *''High Lights of the French Revolution. Century, 1915. *A Picked Company: Being a selection from the writings of H. Belloc. Methuen, 1915. *The Two Maps of Europe, and some other aspects of the Great War. Pearson, 1915. *At the Sign of the Lion, and other essays from the books of Hilaire Belloc. Portland, ME: Mosher, 1916. *''The Second Year of the War. Burrup, Mathieson, and Sprague, 1916. *''The Last Days of the French Monarchy: With many illustrations from paintings and prints. London: Chapman & Hall, 1916. *''Anti-Catholic History: How It Is Written. Catholic Truth Society, 1918. *''The Free Press. Allen and Unwin, 1918. *Europe and the Faith. Constable, 1920. *The House of Commons and Monarchy. Allen and Unwin, 1920. *''Pascal's "Provincial Letters". Catholic Truth Society, 1921. *''The Jews. London: Constable, 1922. *The Mercy of Allah. London: Chatto & Windus, 1922. *''On. Methuen, 1923. *''The Contrast''. Arrowsmith, 1923. *''The Road''. C.W. Hobson, 1923. *''The Campaign of 1812 and the Retreat from Moscow. Nelson, 1924 ** also published as ''Napoleon's Campaign of 1812 and the Retreat from Moscow. Harper, 1926. *''Economics for Helen''. Arrowsmith, 1924 ** republished as Economics for Young People: An Explanation of Capital, Labour, Wealth, Money, Production, Exchange, and Business, Domestic and International. Putnam's, 1925. *''The Cruise of the "Nona,". Constable, 1925. * ''A History of England. (four volumes). Methuen, 1925-1931. *''Miniatures of French History''. Nelson, 1925. *''Short Talks with the Dead and Others''. Cayme Press, 1926. *''The Emerald of Catherine the Great''. Arrowsmith, 1926. *''A Companion to Mr. Wells's "Outline of History". Sheed and Ward, 1926. *''The Catholic Church and History. Burns, Oates, and Washburn, 1926. *''The Highway and Its Vehicles'' (edited by Geoffrey Holme). The Studio Limited, 1926. *''Mr. Belloc Still Objects to Mr. Wells's "Outline of History". Sheed and Ward, 1926. *''Mrs. Markham's New History of England: Being an Introduction for Young People to the Current History and Institutions of Our Time. Cayme, 1926. *''Oliver Cromwell''. Benn, 1927. *''Towns of Destiny''. McBride, 1927 ** republished as Many Cities. Constable, 1928. *''James the Second''. Faber and Gwyer, 1928. *''How the Reformation Happened''. Cape, 1928. *''A Conversation with an Angel and Other Essays''. Cape, 1928. *''The Chanty of the Nona''. Faber and Gwyer, 1928. *''Do We Agree? A Debate Between G.K. Chesterton and Bernard Shaw, with Hilaire Belloc in the Chair''. Mitchell, 1928. *''Survivals and New Arrivals: The Old and New Enemies of the Catholic Church''. Sheed and Ward, 1929. *''Joan of Arc''. Cassell, 1929. *''Richelieu: A Study'', Lippincott, 1929. *''Wolsey''. Cassell, 1930. *''Why I Am and Why I Am Not a Catholic'' (with others). Macmillan, 1930. *''A Conversation with a Cat and Others''. Cassell, 1931. *''Essays of a Catholic Layman in England''. Sheed and Ward, 1931 ** also published as Essays of a Catholic. Macmillan, 1931. *''Cranmer''. Cassell, 1931 ** also published as Cranmer: Archbishop of Canterbury, 1533-1556. Lippincott, 1931. *''Nine Nines; or, Novenas from a Chinese Litany of Odd Numbers''. Blackwell, 1931. *''On Translation''. Clarendon Press, 1931. *''Six British Battles''. Arrowsmith, 1931. *''Usury, Sheed and Ward''. 1931. *''The Question and the Answer''. Bruce, 1932. *''Saulieu of the Morvan''. Ludowici-Celadon, 1932. *''Napoleon''. Cassell, 1932. *''The Tactics and Strategy of the Great Duke of Marlborough''. Arrowsmith, 1933. *''Charles the First, King of England''. Cassell, 1933. *''William the Conqueror''. Davies, 1933. *''A Shorter History of England''. Harrap, 1934. *''Cromwell''., Cassell, 1934. *''Milton''. Cassell, 1935. *''The Battle Ground''. Cassell, 1936. ** also published as The Battleground: Syria and Palestine, the Seedpot of Religion. Lippincott, 1936. *''Characters of the Reformation''. Sheed and Ward, 1936. *''The Hedge and the Horse''. Cassell, 1936. *''The County of Sussex: With Six Maps in the Text''. Cassell, 1936. *''An Essay on the Restoration of Property''. Sheed and Ward, 1936. *''Selected Essays'' (compiled by John Edward Dineen). Lippincott, 1936. *''The Crusade: The World's Debate''. Cassell, 1937. ** also published as The Crusades: The World's Debate. Bruce, 1937. *''The Crisis of Our Civilization''. Cassell, 1937. ** also published as The Crisis of Civilization. Fordham University Press, 1937. *''An Essay on the Nature of Contemporary England''. Constable, 1937. *''The Issue''. Sheed and Ward, 1937. *''The Case of Dr. Coulton''. Sheed and Ward, 1938. *''Stories, Essays, and Poems''. Dent, 1938. *''The Great Heresies''. Sheed and Ward, 1938. *''Return to the Baltic''. Constable, 1938. *''Monarchy: A Study of Louis XIV''. Cassell, 1938. *''On Sailing the Sea: A Collection of the Seagoing Writings of Hilaire Belloc'' (selected by W.N. Roughead). Methuen, 1939. *''The Test Is Poland''. London, 1939. *''Charles II: The Last Rally''. Harper, 1939 ** also published as The Last Rally: A Story of Charles II. Cassell, 1940. *''The Catholic and the War''. Burns, Oates, 1940. *''On the Place of Gilbert Chesterton in English Letters''. Sheed and Ward, 1940. *''The Silence of the Sea and Other Essays''. Sheed and Ward, 1940. *''Places''. Sheed and Ward, 1941. *''Elizabethan Commentary''. Cassell, 1942 ** also published as Elizabeth: Creature of Circumstance. Harper, 1942. *''An Alternative: An Article Originally Written During Mr. Belloc's Parliamentary Days, for St. George's Review and Since Revised''. Distributist Books, 1947. *''Selected Essays''. Methuen, 1948. *''Hilaire Belloc: An Anthology of His Prose and Verse'' (selected by Roughead). Lippincott, 1951. *''World Conflict''. Catholic Truth Society, 1951. *''Essays'' (edited by Anthony Foster). Methuen, 1955. *''One Thing and Another: A Miscellany from his Uncollected Essays'' (edited by Patrick Cahill). Hollis and Carter, 1955. Juvenile *''The Bad Child's Book of Beasts. Dutton, 1896. *More Beasts (For Worse Children). Arnold, 1897. *A Moral Alphabet. Arnold, 1899. *Cautionary Tales for Children: Designed for the admonition of children between the ages of eight and fourteen years. Nash, 1908. *''New Cautionary Tales: Verses. Duckworth, 1930. *''Cautionary Verses: The Collected Humorous Poems''. Duckworth, 1939 *''Jim, Who Ran Away from His Nurse, and Was Eaten by a Lion''. Little, Brown, 1987. *''Matilda Who Told Lies'' (illustrated by Posy Simmonds). Dial Books, 1992. Translated *Ferdinand Foch, The Principles of War. Holt, 1920. *Ferdinand Foch, Precepts and Judgements: With a Sketch of the Military Career of Marshal Foch by Major A. Grasset. Holt, 1920. *Joseph Bedier, Tristan and Iseult. Boni, 1930. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Hilaire Belloc 1870-1953, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 6, 2012. See also * Hilaire Belloc's books * List of British poets References *''Hilaire Belloc, the man and his work'' (1916) C. Creighton Mandell and Edward Shanks *''For Hilaire Belloc'' (1942) Douglas Woodruff (editor), Douglas Jerrold, Ronald Knox, Arnold Lunn, C. A. J. Armstrong, Christopher Hollis, Gervase Matthew, David Mathew, J. B. Morton, W. A. Pantin, David Jones *''Hilaire Belloc; An Introduction to his Spirit and Work'' (1945) Robert Hamilton *''Hilaire Belloc'' (British Council, 1953) Renee Haynes *''Hilaire Belloc: No Alienated Man. A Study in Christian Integration'' (1953) Frederick Wilhelmsen *''Hilaire Belloc: A Memoir'' (1955) J. B. Morton *''The Young Hilaire Belloc, Some Records of Youth and Middle Age'' (1956) Marie Belloc Lowndes *''The Life of Hilaire Belloc'' (1957) Robert Speaight *''Hilaire Belloc: Edwardian Radical'' (1978) John P. McCarthy *''Hilaire Belloc'' (1984) A. N. Wilson *''G. K. Chesterton & Hilaire Belloc: The Battle Against Modernity'' (Ohio University Press, 1991) Jay P. Corrin *''Old Thunder: A Life of Hilaire Belloc'' (2002) Joseph Pearce *''Hilaire Belloc: 1870-1953'' (1998) Cooney, Anthony, ISBN 0-9535077-3-4. *"On a Monkey's Birthday: Belloc and Sussex" (2006) Tim Rich, contained within "Common Ground: Around Britain in Thirty Writers" (Cyan Books) ISBN 1-904879-93-4. *''Hilaire Belloc and the Liberal revival: Distributism - an alternative Liberal tradition?David Boyle, Journal of Liberal History, Issue 40, Autumn 2003 Notes External links ;Poems *"The South Country" * "Tarantella" *3 poems by Belloc: "January," "September," "October" * Hilaire Belloc 1870-1953 at the Poetry Foundation. * Selected Poetry of Hilaire Pierre René Belloc (1870-1953) (10 poems) at Representative Poetry Online * Hilaire Belloc at PoemHunter (100 poems) *Hilaire Belloc at Poetry Nook (110 poems) *Joseph Hilaire Pierre Belloc poems. ;Prose * ;Books * *Hilaire Belloc at the Online Books Page * ;Audio / video *Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953) at The Poetry Archive ;About * Hilaire Belloc in the ''Encyclopædia Britannica * Hilaire Belloc at NNDB. * Hilaire Belloc at Spartacus Educational. * Hilaire Belloc profile at the Academy of American Poets * [http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/27585 Hilaire Belloc: The man and his work] by C. Creighton Mandell & Edward Shanks ;Etc. *The Hilaire Belloc Blog Category:1870 births Category:1953 deaths Category:Alumni of Balliol College, Oxford Category:Anti-Protestantism Category:British World War I poets Category:English Catholic poets Category:English essayists Category:English people of French descent Category:English poets Category:English Roman Catholics Category:English travel writers Category:British people of French descent Category:French essayists Category:French poets Category:Humorous poets Category:Integrism Category:Liberal Party (UK) MPs Category:Members of the United Kingdom Parliament for English constituencies Category:Old Oratorians Category:People from Paris Category:Presidents of the Oxford Union Category:UK MPs 1906–1910 Category:UK MPs 1910 Category:Roman Catholic writers Category:People from Birmingham, West Midlands Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Children's poets